A mi Lector
by Ruka Hatake
Summary: No se si esta carta sera publicada, pero ahora mismo es la unica forma que tengo para decirles a todos ustedes que les he mentido. Yo no soy esa chica que ha estado contandoles su vida en todas esas páginas, no, no soy esa mujer fragil, gentil y extrovertida que tuvo que pasar por toda una odiasea para ser amada por quien amaba. One shot


A mi Lector

Ruka Hatake

*-/*/-*

_A mi querido lector:_

_No se si esta carta será publicada, pero ahora mismo es la única forma que tengo para decirles a todos ustedes que les he mentido. Yo no soy esa chica que ha estado contándoles su vida en todas esas páginas, no, no soy esa mujer frágil, gentil y extrovertida que tuvo que pasar por toda una odisea para ser amada por quien amaba. _

_Pero lo primero que quizás que tenga que aceptar ante ustedes es que mi nombre no es Dokuro Ai sino Sawada Tsunayoshi, y aquí implícito en mi nombre queda escrita también mi más grande verdad y lo que por mucho tiempo pensé era mi más grande pecado: soy un hombre. _

_Un hombre enamorado de otro, en eso jamás les mentí. _

_La historia que les he estado narrando no ha sido mi vida sino la vida que me hubiera gustado llevar a su lado, y es que en todos estos años creí que por ser hombre era la razón más importante para que sus ojos me miraran aunque fuera un poco como menos que un inútil herbívoro. Pero precisamente hoy me he dado cuenta que asumí todo de muy mala manera, porque hoy mismo apenas hace unas horas le he visto con otro hombre dejándose hacer lo que me hubiera encantado me hiciera a mí._

_Si, ya se que ni siquiera me miro jamás por debajo de su hombro, que esas caricias que me regalaba, esos besos dulces y a veces fieros solo existieron en mi cerebro, se muy bien cuan falso es el hecho de su declaración en la azotea de nuestra secundaria; cuan rebuscada trate de plasmar la primera vez que nos entregamos mutuamente en mi propia casa; o bien el día que os he contado acerca de nuestra tercera cita en el parque. _

_Todo eso fue mi mentira más dulce, la ilusión que me hizo sobrevivir a lo largo de los años en la soledad de mi amor unilateral. _

_Es cierto, yo mismo me llegue a creer esta mentira tal cual les he contado a ustedes. Yo no soy esa chica bonita y frágil, sino un hombre simple y torpe. _

_Estoy enamorado de él, de su pelo negro y corto; de su piel blanca; de esa expresión seria y porte magnánimo. Es verdad que me gusto desde la secundaria cuando él no conocía mi nombre y nuestras interacciones se abrían y cerraban a la razón de disciplinarme por alguna falta cometida dentro de su amada escuela. _

_Hasta el momento que él supo mi nombre, yo ya estaba demasiado perdido en mis sueños a su lado. _

_Mi segunda gran verdad es que no le he sido lo suficientemente fuerte y recatado para en todos estos años solo pertenecerle a él. _

_Me deje llevar por otra mentira besando y dejándome besar por labios ajenos a los de él, me lastime una y otra vez entregándome con toda la lujuria posible en mí, con la fuerza más grande de mis deseos añorando que fuera él, si, siempre él que me tomara por completo. Yo que gritaba su nombre dentro de mi mente dejando solo salir el sonido de mi voz implorando por más, llorando en el éxtasis imaginando su rostro serio ahora segado por el placer. _

_Abrase y fui abrazado por la persona en quien menos pensé, mientras mis ojos se desviaban en los días que lo encontraba. Y es que terminando la secundaria nuestros caminos tomaron una mayor distancia. Si, yo viví en Italia más no nací ahí. Al final de cuentas y de manera retorcida tome un camino que durante mucho tiempo me negué a tomar y lo hice a la idea de poder mantener una forma de atarlo a mi lado sino como mi amante, si, como mi subordinado. _

_Lastima que el para mi siempre fuera una nube en constante movimiento y a pesar de que yo fuera su cielo, el jamás estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí. _

_Ahora saben que les he mentido en todo, esta historia que he hecho llegar a sus manos con antelación no es el recuento de mi vida, no son mis memorias, no es mi vida. _

_Y a pesar de tenerlo tan claro, no puede mi corazón doliente superarlo, pues todas mis mentiras se han construido solo a base del hecho de que lo amo. Y es mi amor tan egoísta que no puedo permitirme verlo al lado de él que no solo ha sido mi amigo sino casi mi hermano, no soy capaz de verlo alejarse de ver como esta nube se deshace en el cielo para ir a caminar en la tierra a su lado. _

_Esta es pues mi tercera y gran verdad, mi amor es unilateral, es egoísta y yo soy débil, como el lo ha dicho soy un herbívoro que ahora mismo se ha dejado caer. Soy la presa que fue dejada de lado herida pero aún con vida. _

-¿Gokudera?-

La enorme sala apenas iluminada por una lámpara deja ver en el fondo al peli plata sentado todavía con la carta entre sus manos, Yamamoto se acerca cauteloso y ansioso de verlo sumido todavía en ese estado de animo depresivo luego de casi dos meses de perder a su amigo.

-Gokudera, vamos tienes que descansar. Por favor ya deja eso.- le suplica nuevamente

-A pesar de toda la sangre que la mancho, de las lagrimas que sobre ella derramo, ninguna letra fue borrada.- ... -Eso es porque la escribió con su llama de la última voluntad.-

-Gokudera...-

-Esta bien, Yamamoto. Estoy bien, haré lo que el quería. Pero no solo será publicada, esta carta llegara a sus manos...-


End file.
